


OH DADDY

by AlannaBlack



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Songfic, Starker, Underage Sex, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack





	OH DADDY

—¿Qué traes ahí?

Peter tenía la boca llena y apenas pudo hablar con el objeto largo, grueso y del que emanaba una sustancia blanquecina y pegajosa.

—Mmm, perdón —dijo esperando que su voz no sonara tan ahogada— es un churro con azúcar, ¿quieres?

—No y ya sabes que no me gusta que hables con la boca llena.

Peter sintió que las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza y comenzó a temblar. Sintió un vuelco, pero procuró mantenerse calmado. Tony se acercó y tomo su barbilla para inclinar su cabeza y poder mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. El tiempo pareció detenerse para Peter, ni siquiera la pantalla de la sala que estaba proyectando su caricatura favorita a todo volumen pudo distraerlo de esos ojos magnéticos. Las pupilas de Tony se agrandaron e instintivamente se lamió los labios, logrando sacar a Peter del trance en el que se encontraba.

—¿Sólo tiene azúcar? — preguntó Tony en un susurro áspero y profundo, al tiempo que pasaba su lengua caliente y rasposa para limpiar el exceso de azúcar que estaba en las comisuras de los labios de Peter — Yo creo que tiene algo más —le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su oído.

Peter bajó la mirada. Era imposible tratar de callar el gemido de placer que amenazaba por escapar de sus inocentes labios y sostenerle la mirada a aquel hombre al mismo tiempo.

—Está relleno de dulce de leche… —dijo sonrojándose y tratando de tragar el bocado apresuradamente sin ahogarse y limpiarse discretamente las manos en su ropa al mismo tiempo. Sabía que si Tony se daba cuenta, lo castigaría por eso.

Tony revolvió los cabellos del castaño y se dio la vuelta. Peter suspiró aliviado y frustrado al mismo tiempo.

—Pasa y deja tus cosas en la sala. Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

—H-hoy no me puedo quedar hasta tarde… —dijo nerviosamente.

—¿Y ese es mi problema? —preguntó Tony. Peter supo que las cosas se iban a complicar porque escuchó el tintineo de un par de vasos y una botella de leche apareció frente a él.

—N-no, l-lo siento mucho, pero May me dijo que si llegaba tarde otra vez…

Tony comenzó a servir los vasos y le ofreció uno al joven.

—Bebe.

—Sí.

Peter tomó el vaso que le ofrecía Tony y bebió con calma del suyo. Al tiempo que lo hacía se atrevió a levantar la mirada y ver a Tony. Sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que no le hiciera caso y una gota de leche escurrió por su comisura. Tony alzó una ceja al ver ese pequeño “accidente”.

—Buen chico. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

Peter bajó el vaso y se encogió de hombros.

—Bien…

—¿En serio? — dijo al tiempo que tomaba del vaso y lo miraba fijamente. Su rostro era serio.

—Bueno, hoy todos se me quedaron viendo raro y algunos hasta se rieron.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Tony mientras pasaba su dorso para limpiarse los rastros de leche.

—Nada… creo que la sudadera les llamó mucho la atención.

—¿Te la quitaste?

Peter sintió que se le secaba la boca.

—S-sí.

Tony avanzó hacia el ventanal y le dio la espalda. Peter lo siguió y se posó detrás de él. Tony preguntó.

—¿Les mostraste lo que papi te compró?

—S-sí…

—¿Crees que les haya gustado?

Peter apretó los puños. Las piernas le temblaban.

—Se empezaron a reír.

—No te pregunté eso. Te pregunté si crees que les haya gustado lo que papi te compró, Peter. ¿Por qué no obedeces? ¿Por qué no haces lo que papi te dice? ¿Quieres que papi se enoje contigo?

Tony volteó y sujetó la barbilla de Peter con fuerza.

—Perdón.

—¿Les gustó? —preguntó mientras su dura mirada se clavaba fijamente en los suaves ojos de Peter.

—Creo que sí.

Tony sonrió.

—Buen chico. Muéstrame tu playera por favor.

Peter se separó con suavidad para poder quitarse la sudadera rosa y mostrar la ajustada playera que traía debajo. Las enormes letras rosas con tonos menta eran demasiado llamativas, pero no tanto como el mensaje.

“Soy el nene de papá”

Tony se mordió el labio. Soltó la barbilla de Peter y con su mano derecha comenzó a trazar líneas siguiendo los patrones de cada una de las letras. Peter se estremeció y desvió la mirada. Cada trazo de los dedos de Tony sobre su pecho cubierto enviaba un golpe eléctrico justo a su entrepierna. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y mordiendo su labio inferior, logró callar los gemidos de placer que por poco y escapaban de sus suaves y delicados labios.

—¿A ti te gustó?

Peter sintió que ese color nunca desaparecería de sus mejillas. No sabía si era la vergüenza o la excitación que sentía. Su ropa interior ya se encontraba mojada del líquido preseminal que emanaba de su excitado miembro, y sólo deseaba que no traspasara a sus jeans.

—Mucho.

—Te queda tan ajustada que se te marca todo. ¿No te da pena que la gente te vea?

—N-no —ahora era él quien se mordía el labio nuevamente—. No me da pena…

Tony sonrió, mirando fijamente como sus aperlados dientes mantenían cautivo a aquel trozo de carne que le llamaba a gritos para que lo saboreara lenta y tortuosamente.

—Muy bien, Peter —dijo Tony en voz rasposa y sexy—. Por cierto, ¿qué traes debajo de ese pantalón? Creo que también está muy ajustado. No me parece que estés usando la talla correcta de ropa porque se te marca todo, nene y eso me preocupa. Vas por ahí causando tentación —dijo mientras su mano derecha envolvía sus genitales a través de la tela. Su pene salto de excitación y una cantidad mayor de líquido emano de la cabeza del cautivo miembro.

Peter tomó los brazos de Tony para estabilizarse; sus piernas parecían hechas de gelatina y su cabeza se sentía rara por la falta de sangre que se estaba enfocando en cierta región de su cuerpo. Intentó ahogar un gemido mientras que las fuertes manos de Tony comenzaban a desabrochar el cinturón que sostenía ese ajustadísimo pantalón blanco, sintiendo cómo Tony bajaba el zipper de sus jeans, liberando su erección de la prisión de tela en la que se encontraba encerrada. El rostro de Tony se iluminó con una sonrisa llena de lujuria y ojos dilatados y llenos de deseo.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? Eso no estaba cuando llegaste —. La mano áspera de Tony entró en la ropa interior ajustada de Peter, acariciando su pene, sintiendo la textura aterciopelada y pulsante. Su pulgar daba vueltas en la cabeza y del frenillo, muy cerca del orificio de la uretra, esparciendo ese líquido preseminal que emanaba como agua del pobre miembro atormentado del joven Peter.

Peter exhaló con un gemido entrecortado. Ya no podía contenerse y su erección lo estaba delatando ante su papi.

—Mmm… N-no sé que s-sea…—dijo con voz entrecortada y temblorosa.

—¿En serio no lo sabes, bebé? Porque parece como si estuviera creciendo…

Peter cerró los ojos mientras sentía al cuarentón acariciar su costado por dentro de la camiseta que apretaba su torso, hasta posar su pulgar en su pequeño y erecto pezón, dibujando círculos tentadores y lentos alrededor de éste. Gimió al sentir cómo la mano de Tony comenzaba a estrujar su delicado pene haciéndolo pulsar de placer, mientras movía la mano arriba y abajo, lenta y tortuosamente.

—Ah…mmm… aaaahhhh…

—¿Te gusta que haga eso, bebé? —preguntó Tony con un tono de voz más grave, casi hipnótico a su oído. Sus dientes rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja, dejándolo lleno de deseo y una lujuria desconocida para él.

—S-sí… papi, mmm… aaahhh.

La áspera barba de Tony comenzó a irritar la delicada piel de su cuello y la lengua húmeda del cuarentón empezó a lamer los delgados labios de Peter para pedirle la entrada a su dulce y cálida boca. Éste abrió la boca y cerró los ojos, esperando la intrusión de ese musculo tibio y húmedo que deseaba succionar como si de una golosina se tratase. Esperó unos segundos, pero la intrusión nunca llegó.

—Déjame ayudarte bebé.

Peter entreabrió los ojos para ver cómo, hábilmente, Tony se agachaba sensualmente para ayudarle a liberarse del pantalón y dejarlo solamente con los ajustados bóxers puestos. Peter se sujetó a los fuertes hombros de Tony con sus delicadas y tersas manos.

—Ven, ven conmigo —dijo Tony mientras se ponía de pie y le tomaba la mano al chico.

Peter lo siguió como si encontrará en un trance, llegaron hasta el gran sillón de piel negra y reluciente. Tony se sentó, jalando a Peter para que cayera en su regazo, lo abrazó y siguió acariciándolo. Su mano encontró camino debajo de la playera. Peter sintió un estremeció que hizo saltar nuevamente su miembro de forma excitada, mientras que más y más liquido emanaba de la atormentada extremidad, al sentir aquella mano que jugueteaba con sus erectos y sensibles pezones. Se sujetó con fuerza a su espalda y se estremeció al tiempo que encajaba sus uñas en la suave y cálida piel de Tony.

—¿Qué pasa, bebé?

—N-nada… mmm…

—¿Te gusta que te toque aquí —escuchó preguntar a Tony mientras éste seguía acariciando uno de sus pezones— o prefieres que te toqué acá?

El sentir los dedos de Tony apretando su pene por encima del bóxer húmedo por sus propios jugos lo descontroló, enviando sus sentidos en una sobrecarga, miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieron cada una de sus terminales nerviosas. De no haber sido por la fuerte mano que apretaba la base de su pene y sus testículos, hubiera soltado su dulce crema en los confines de sus mojados y apretados bóxers.

—Ahí… ay, p-papi…

—¿Te gusta aquí? —preguntó Tony mientras comenzaba a jugar nuevamente con la cabeza del pene del chico.

—S-sí, ahí justo ahí papi …mmm… me gusta… mucho…

La mano derecha de Tony comenzó a recorrer la cálida y pulsante longitud de la polla de Peter. Sus dedos subían desde la base hasta la punta, haciendo que la suave piel saltara de excitación y una cantidad aún más copiosa de líquido emanara del pequeño orificio en la cabeza que empezaba a tornarse de un color rojizo, casi purpureo. Tony jugueteo más con ésta. En un momento sus suaves dedos jugueteaban con la cabeza y en otro sus uñas le rasguñaban lenta y tortuosamente cerca de la uretra de Peter que se humedecía en exceso.

—¿Te gustan los dulces, bebé? — le susurró acaloradamente al oído.

—Sí, mucho, papi…

—¿Cuál es tu favorito?

Peter sintió que iba a enloquecer por tanto placer. Ni siquiera él se había acariciado de esa forma. Su mente tardó varios segundos en procesar la pregunta, ebrio de placer y lujuria.

—L-los chocolates…

—Ajá, ¿cuáles otros? —preguntó mientras sus dedos jugaban con la delicada punta de la polla de Peter.

—Mmmm…. Las paletas… —dijo mientras sentía que le faltaba el aire y se retorcía sobre las piernas de su mentor.

—¿Te gustan las paletas, amor?

—¡S-sí!

Tony dejó de acariciar a Peter. Suavemente lo apartó de su regazo y lo sentó en el sillón.

—Bien, espera aquí nene, no te vayas y no se te ocurra tocarte.

Peter estaba agitado. Sus mejillas ahora se sentían insoportablemente calientes. Miró a Tony ir hacia un cajón y regresar con una paleta de caramelo. Tony separó las delgadas piernas de Peter, tomándolas sensualmente por sus muslos y deslizando sus manos hasta llegar a sus rodillas. Se colocó en medio de éstas, quitó la envoltura de la paleta, dándole una sensual lengüetada. Inmediatamente después pasó el dulce húmedo sobre los labios entreabiertos de Peter y la metió lentamente en la boca del chico.

—Enséñame cómo chupas una paleta, bebé —dijo Tony, tomando las manos del chico, llevándolas sobre su cabeza y sujetándolas con una sola mano.

Peter no opuso resistencia alguna pues sabía que no lo tenía permitido. Tony comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y bajó su bragueta con la mano que tenía libre. Sus ojos nunca se movieron de los de Peter, como un depredador nunca deja de ver a su presa. Su enorme y grueso pene emergió orgulloso y erecto de entre sus ropas. Gruesas líneas de venas resaltaban de la gorda y furiosa falange. Peter comenzó a mirar la punta enrojecida y húmeda del pene de Tony. Las gruesas venas le daban un aspecto casi monstruoso y a la vez hipnotizante.

—¿Qué pasó bebé? ¿No te gusta tu paleta o quieres otra cosa? — preguntó Tony con voz entrecortada.

Peter comenzó a chupar la paleta de cereza que tenía entre los labios. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Tony comenzaba a masturbarse con la mano que tenía libre, mientras que con la otra, sujetaba sus muñecas y las apretaba cada vez más sin llegar a lastimarlo. Sintió la mirada penetrante y obscena de Tony clavársele en la suya y supo que debía seguir succionado la paleta como si su vida dependiera de ello. En verdad que la paleta era muy parecida a la forma que tenía el glande de Tony, y Peter se preguntaba si sabría igual de dulce.

Comenzó lamiendo la paleta con demasiada delicadeza. El palo de ésta daba vueltas armónicamente entre sus labios y Peter estaba manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos de Tony al tiempo que se daba cuenta que el cuerpo del cuarentón se estremecía. Peter siguió recorriendo con su lengua cada milímetro del dulce y apretó los labios, succionando y dejando que la saliva escurriera de entre sus comisuras. Veía cómo el cuerpo de Tony se agitaba por el movimiento tan brusco que él mismo se propinaba y su respiración era tan agitada como la de él. Peter siguió lamiendo la paleta y sintió la tentación de liberar sus manos para poder acariciarse, pero Tony sacó la paleta de su boca. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y liberó las manos de Peter.

Tony se sentó exponiendo su erección y jaló a Peter de manera que no le quedara más remedio que el sentarse en esa polla que se ofrecía obscena y lista para él. Tony pareció reflexionar y antes de empalarlo en ese duro y grueso monumento a la masculinidad que se levantaba orgulloso entre sus piernas, lo puso frente a sí y bajó lenta y tortuosamente los bóxers de Peter. Lo volteó y comenzó a acariciar las suaves nalgas del chico. Peter se estremeció al sentir aquellas manos estrujarlo con firmeza, tanto así, que había sido un milagro que no hubiera eyaculado ya, como el virgen que en realidad ya no era.

—Tranquilo nene, todo está bien, aunque he de castigarte por lo que hiciste hace rato. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? —dijo Tony con la voz embriagada de deseo, al tiempo que hacía que Peter recargara su pecho sobre las piernas extendidas de éste. El pene de Peter se encontraba presionado peligrosamente junto a la pierna de Tony, mientras que el miembro de éste se encontraba cómodamente posado entre las costillas de Peter. Las manos de Tony le acariciaban el costado y sus nalgas.

—¡Ahh! —gritó Peter al sentir que Tony le había dado una nalgada y de inmediato sintió la barba de él rozar nuevamente la delicada piel del oído de Peter. De inmediato, sintió que lo mordía como si quiera arrancarle la piel.

—¿Te duele, mi amor?

—¡Sí! —se quejó Peter con voz chillona.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó Tony al tiempo que le daba otra nalgada, una más fuerte que la anterior.

—¡Mucho! —se quejó el joven, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que una lágrima amenazaba por salir de sus claros e inocentes ojos.

Tony siguió dándole nalgadas hasta que se dio cuenta que las piernas de Peter empezaron a temblar.

—Eso es por limpiarte en la ropa. Ya sabes que eso no está bien, ¿cuándo aprenderás? Tienes suerte de que papi no esté muy enojado por eso, pero no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer. ¿Entendido?

—S-sí, papi, lo siento…

A pesar de la molestia, Peter sonrió. Aun podía sentir el sabor de la cereza en su boca, pero ansiaba poder lamer otra cosa. Después, Tony comenzó a besar la enrojecida piel de las nalgas de Peter. Tony lo paró y lo puso nuevamente de frente y admiró el delgado cuerpo de Peter. Su glande ahora lucía más enrojecido y húmedo de lo normal.

—Acuéstate.

Peter obedeció de inmediato. Se acostó sobre el frío sillón de piel y miró como Tony se acercaba a él para quitarle los bóxers. Aun traía puesta la playera, pero no podía quitársela. El sudor comenzó a escurrir sobre su delicada frente. Miró a Tony acariciar y besar sus muslos y esperaba que su boca pronto se posara sobre su polla. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente, su corazón latía con fuerza y la desesperación lo estaba consumiendo. Quería lamer la polla de Tony o sentirlo dentro de sí, pero había que esperar y eso estaba tardando demasiado.

—¿Papi?

—¿Qué pasó, corazón?

Tony apenas estaba lamiendo con delicadeza la suave piel de su vientre.

—¿Me das mi paleta?

—No puedo dejar que comas tantos dulces.

—¿Por favor? Te prometo que me voy a portar bien, ya no voy a hacer travesuras…

Tony se posó encima de él. Dejó caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Peter.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te vas a portar bien?

—S-sí, te lo prometo…

Tony se volteó y recogió la paleta. Comenzó a pasarla por los muslos y subió hasta rozarla contra los testículos de Peter, luego la pasó sobre su perineo hasta estar a punto de introducirla en su ano.

—¿Te la piensas comer otra vez? ¿No quieres que mejor te dé otra cosa?

Peter sintió un cosquilleo tremendo recorrer su polla.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior.

—No lo sé, papi tiene muchas sorpresas para ti bebé.

La lengua de Tony se introdujo en su boca y Peter pudo probar finalmente la líquida saliva de Tony. Quiso besarlo, pero esperó hasta que Tony lo hiciera. Sus lenguas se rozaron de una forma lasciva, llena de lujuria y Peter sintió cómo Tony comenzaba a introducir sus dedos en su estrechez. Quiso gemir, pero no podía. La lengua de Tony seguía dentro de él, recorriendo cada recoveco de su boca, bailando una sensual danza con la suya.

Un dedo, dos, tres. Poco a poco, despacio, con calma, palpándolo con delicadeza. Peter se entregó a esa deliciosa sensación aun cuando anhelaba con desesperación sentir a Tony dentro suyo. Quería sentirlo penetrándolo, moviéndolo, maltratándolo y después, la inevitable calidez húmeda y líquida escurriendo fuera de su cuerpo y mojando su propio vientre. ¡Cuánto había soñado con eso!

—¡No, papi, no!

Peter se hizo a un lado. Tony sujetó con fuerza una de sus muñecas mientras seguía haciéndole una marca tremenda en su cuello. Esa marca no se iría en muchos días y sería visible a todos.

—¿Qué dijiste amor? ¿No quieres que todos sepan que eres mío, qué eres mi bebé?

Peter se quedó quieto sintiendo cómo los labios de Tony succionaban su cuello desesperadamente y cómo después su boca bajaba para comenzar a mordisquear sus pezones y su pecho. Ahogó los gemidos causados por el dolor, y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al sillón. Tony estaba deleitándose con la lechosa y suave piel del joven. Era un manjar lo que tenía expuesto ante sí sólo para él.

—¿Vas a decirle a papi qué puede o qué no puede hacer?

—N-no… papi… jamás…

—¿Vas a dejar que papi haga lo que él quiera? ¿Vas a dejar que papi siga jugando contigo, amor?

—S-sí… papi… soy tuyo para que… que hagas lo… mmm… que quieras… aaahhh…

—Buen chico. Tú sabes —dijo mientras continuaba marcando un camino de chupetones por debajo del ombligo de Peter— que a papi le gusta estar feliz… y para eso … necesita que su bebé… haga… lo … que … le… diga —dijo Tony mientras enfatizaba cada palabra con un chupetón nuevo cerca del área genital de Peter—. Sabes qué eso es lo que me gusta Peter. Si tú eres bueno con papi, él te va a regalar lo que tú quieras y te va a hacer cositas ricas, ¿verdad, amor?

Peter sintió que estaba a punto de correrse, pero trató de distraerse pensando en otra cosa que no fueran los besos y las lamidas de Tony.

—S-sí, papi… hazme lo que tú quieras…

Tony se levantó y cargó al chico. Lo llevó hacia su habitación, donde las sábanas rosas de seda y los peluches en la cama eran lo que más llamaban la atención. Las delgadas gasas de seda y el aroma dulce del algodón de azúcar le daban un aire distinto a su habitación. Peter iba aferrado al cuello de Tony. Éste lo acostó sobre la cama y con mucha delicadeza le quitó los tenis y la playera, que estaba más que mojada. Tony comenzó a quitarse el saco, la corbata y la camisa. El pantalón aún estaba abierto mostrando su erección húmeda y persistente.

—Te tengo una pequeña sorpresa para mi pequeño bebé.

Peter vio que Tony se acercó a la mesita de noche y sacó una cajita roja. La abrió y sacó una cola de gato postiza. Peter se puso en cuatro, exponiendo su delicada anatomía y jadeó cuando sintió el frío líquido del lubricante. Después, con mucha paciencia, Tony fue introduciendo el plug hasta que vio que estaba listo, le dio una vuelta y lo sacó casi por completo para volver a introducirlo nuevamente. Jugueteó con el trasero del joven por unos minutos más hasta que, por fin, le dio una palmada que envío el plug justo a aquel nudo de nervios que mandaba oleadas de placer al cuerpo de Peter. Éste no había podido dejar de gemir. Con mucho cuidado, Tony lo volteó para poder ver sus ojos brillantes y dilatados por la necesidad y la lujuria.

—¿Te he dicho cuanto me gustan los gatitos?

Peter sonrió. Le costaba mucho trabajo contenerse.

—N-no lo sabía, papi…miau…

—Ven, corazón. Tengo un poco de leche para ti.

Peter avanzó gateando sobre la cama. La suave textura de la colcha le hacía sentirse emocionado y ansioso. Mientras avanzaba, comenzó a menear sus caderas rítmicamente hasta sentir que la cola de peluche también se movía siguiendo el vaivén de su cuerpo, el plug se movía dentro de él, placentera y peligrosamente cerca de su próstata. Quedó frente a Tony, quien comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y el rostro con mucha delicadeza. Pronto, Peter sintió como la pegajosa y caliente piel del glande de Tony comenzaba a rozar sus labios. Como pudo, comenzó a dar pequeños besos en la delicada parte hasta que Tony lo sujetó con firmeza de los cabellos y puso su erección sobre sus labios.

—Trágatela toda, amor.

Peter abrió la boca y la venosa polla de Tony lo llenó por completo. El sabor salado y un poco amargo del líquido preseminal pronto le causó un gesto involuntario, al cual Tony respondió jalándole el cabello.

—¿No te gusta, mi vida?

—Mmmm…. — Peter no podía ni quería dejar de chupar la piel suave. Tony lo jaló con más fuerza.

—Bien, amor. Sigue así, sigue… sigue…

Peter siguió lamiendo y succionando cada centímetro de la erecta piel del millonario. Chupaba desde la base, pasando por el venoso tronco hasta el húmedo glande que estaba rojo y que aún mantenía ese aspecto viscoso y ese sabor salado. Levantó más sus caderas para permitir que Tony lo acariciara y jugara con la cola de peluche que pendía entre sus muslos, justo en aquella parte en la que deseaba ser atendido. Las embestidas de Tony eran violentas y en más de una ocasión, Peter tuvo que esforzarse por poder respirar al tiempo que succionaba sin perder el ritmo.

Tony lo apartó súbitamente. El sudor comenzaba a escurrir por sus sienes y su frente.

—¿Estás listo, amor?

Peter maulló. Tony lo miró con la lujuria instalada en el rostro.

—Bien… no tires ni una sola gota y quiero que me muestres cuando ya la tengas toda, quiero que me enseñes antes de que te la tragues.

Peter reanudó su labor. Sabía que debía succionar con más fuerza, usando su lengua y labios, sin meter las manos y así lo hizo. Colocó sus manos en la parte pequeña de su espalda y las tomó por las muñecas, sus ojos se encontraban fijos en la reacción del rostro de Tony. Se deleitó con el aroma a sexo que emanaba de la polla de Tony. Lamía, chupaba, se atrevió a dar suaves y casi imperceptibles mordiscos alrededor de aquel tronco venoso hasta que sintió que las embestidas en su boca eran más intensas. Oyó los jadeos y maldiciones que provenían de la boca de Tony Stark, aquel hombre al que había comenzado a llamar papi desde hacía unas semanas.

De inmediato, sintió como el pene crecía y se ponía más duro, las venas se resaltaron aún más y el sabor salado y amargo de aquel líquido espeso llenó su lengua. Siguió succionando hasta que sintió que Tony dejaba de moverse y le mostró la lengua llena de semen. Su pecho seguía agitado y su piel ansiosa, las manos aun en su espalda y sus rodillas separadas de manera que su cola no pegara con la colcha y el plug se introdujera aún más. Era una posición cansada, pero deseaba complacer a su mentor. Tony abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—Bien… buen… buen chico — apenas y podía articular palabra—. ¿Te gusta mi leche? ¿Te gusta su sabor?

Peter asintió. No podía hablar.

—Enséñale a papi como te la tragas toda, sin desperdiciarla. No tires ni una gota.

Peter la tragó y se saboreó los labios. Tony se acercó a besarlo.

—Buen chico… buen chico, Peter.

Peter dio un maullido suave, ansioso, como si con ese sonido le estuviera preguntando algo. Tony lo entendió.

—¿Puedes mostrarle a papi tu colita?

Peter se volteó y recargó su pecho sobre la fría y suave colcha de seda, posó sus manos sobre sus nalgas y las separó para qué su papi pudiera observar el orificio de dónde emanaba su cola. Inmediatamente Tony comenzó a sacar el plug cuidadosamente, dándole vueltas y volviéndolo a introducir, antes de sacarla con un “pop” y comenzó a besar tanto sus nalgas como el delicado orificio en medio de ellas. Peter se estremeció al sentir esa lengua húmeda y experta hurgar entre su intimidad, tomándose el tiempo para deleitarlo y aquellas firmes manos estrujar sus delicadas nalgas por encima de las manos del chico. Peter se atrevió a preguntar algo.

—¿Papi…?

—¿Dime bebé? —Tony se apartó suavemente para ver el rostro excitado de Peter.

—¿Me quieres mucho?

Tony sonrió al tiempo que sujetaba de las caderas a Peter y comenzaba a pasar su polla mojada alrededor de su ano.

—Papi siempre te va a querer mientras seas un buen chico.

—¿Soy un buen chico?

—Eres el nene de papi. Eres el favorito de papá y papi quiere que te corras cuando tú lo desees.

—¿Y si mancho tus sábanas?

Tony sonrió.

—No importa. Papi tiene más sábanas para que las ensucies.

Peter sintió cuando Tony empezó a penetrarlo. El grande y caliente glande del cuarentón logró vencer la resistencia de aquel primer anillo de músculos, y Peter pudo sentir como cada centímetro de aquel falo largo y rugoso se introducía en su delicado y sensible canal. No importaba que acabara de correrse, su polla estaba tan dura como al principio y seguía caliente y mojada.

—Ahhh, ahhh, ay papi, así, así…

—¿Te gusta, nene?

—Sí…sí…

Tony lo jaló de los cabellos y embistió con fuerza y profundidad. La estrechez de Peter lo volvía loco. La vista de su delgada espalda desnuda y sus jadeos lo hacían perder la cordura. Había anhelado cogérselo así desde que lo vio por primera vez sin camisa.

—¿Te gusta cómo te la mete papi?

—Sí, sí... sí…

—¿Quieres más? —preguntó Tony.

—¡Sí, por favor!

El sonido hueco de su pelvis chocando con sus nalgas era terriblemente abrumador y excitante. Peter sentía ese doloroso pero placentero ardor que causaban las embestidas de Tony. El ángulo era exactamente el que llevaba a esa poderosa arma justo a la delicada próstata de Peter. Quería más y la única manera de pedirlo, era jadeando. Tony lo sujeto con fuerza y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo. Sentirlo casi partirlo en dos era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Peter sintió que la fuerza de sus brazos lo abandonaba y él sólo quería estallar en placer… Realmente ahora no tenía que hacer mucho, simplemente tenía que dejarse llevar por la morbosa imagen que le regalaba el espejo. Tony Stark detrás de él, penetrándolo con furia y con ímpetu, a él, un muchacho venido a menos que sólo deseaba sentirse amado y poseído por aquel que era el único capaz de prodigarle tremendo placer.

—¡Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh! ¡Papi, papi, ahhh…!

Sólo escuchaba los gruñidos y las maldiciones de Tony detrás suyo. Se recreaba en los comentarios obscenos que Tony hacía acerca de él.

—¡Estás tan apretado, bebé! ¡Me encantas, amor! ¡Me gusta cogerte, nene! ¡Eres mío! ¡Tú eres mío!

Peter ya no podía más. Tony sujetó las manos de Peter y las jaló hacia él, haciendo que el joven se empalara cada vez más profundo sin la posibilidad de escapar, aunque así lo quisiera.

—¡Mmm… mmm… papi… ay, papi… mmm… mmmm… aaaaaaaah… ah… ah… ahhhhhh!

Sucedió.

Peter sintió ese cosquilleo entrar por su ingle y expandirse por su vientre hasta conectarse con cada una de sus extremidades. Su gemido era tan musical, tan angelical, tan liberador que por un momento pensó que cada jadeo era la recompensa por la larga agonía de estar tiempo lejos de Tony. Ése había sido el mejor orgasmo que hubiera tenido desde que Tony había empezado a cogérselo. Sintió cómo su semen terminó de escurrir sobre la seda rosa en la cual había dormido muchas otras noches y cómo el sudor perlaba su frente, escurriendo copiosamente sobre ella. Su cuerpo aún se movía violentamente a causa de las embestidas de Tony. Aunque ya estaba satisfecho, aun quería más, aun deseaba continuar siendo follado con la misma intensidad, tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Peter supo que Tony estaba a punto de correrse por la manera en la que comenzó a sacudirse con más violencia y rapidez. El cuarentón se vino una vez más y Peter sintió su semen llenarlo y después empezar a escurrirse por sus delgados muslos. Amaba esa sensación cálida y pegajosa. Tony lo soltó suavemente y lo volteó sin perder la conexión ente los dos cuerpos y sin importarle que la espalda del chiquillo se llenara de su propio semen.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —preguntó Tony, con la voz agitada y entrecortada. Su rostro y su cuerpo estaban llenos de sudor y sus mejillas sumamente enrojecidas.

Peter supo que el juego había terminado. Él también estaba agitado. Su pecho se movía copiosamente.

—S-sí… estoy bien…

Tony se posó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente. Peter saboreó la sal en los labios enrojecidos e hinchados de Tony.

—¿May está…?

Peter sintió el sopor que venía tras el orgasmo. Sintió que los parpados comenzaban a pesarle y cerró los ojos.

—No… ella está fuera de la ciudad. Dijo que usted me cuidaría bien…

Tony frunció el ceño mientras continuaba besándolo.

—No me hables así…

Peter lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia su boca.

—Es que no me acostumbro a tutearte. Me da vergüenza.

Tony lo besó tiernamente.

—Pero no te da pena todo lo que hacemos, ¿verdad?

Peter se mordió el labio. Realmente no era capaz de mirar a Tony.

—No…

Tony se dejó caer sobre su espalda y atrajo a Peter hacia su pecho. Los cabellos castaños del joven estaban empapados y revueltos. El olor al sudor de ambos era embriagante. Sus respiraciones aun continuaban agitadas, pero ya no tanto como hasta hacía unos instantes.

—Que conste que todo esto ha sido idea tuya, ¿eh? Hoy te había preparado el jacuzzi con velas. Creo que no notaste el camino de pétalos y hay una botella de champaña esperándote…

Peter abrió los ojos mientras jugueteaba con la áspera barba del cuarentón.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Siempre que tengo ganas de hacerte el amor cómo se debe y como tú te mereces, sales con tus “ideas” y, bueno… yo no soy quién para decirte que no. Yo sólo quiero que estés feliz conmigo, aunque eso signifique sacrificar mi lado tierno y romántico, lleno de atenciones y mimos…

Peter se replegó contra el sudoroso pecho de Tony. Sonrió.

—Además sí lo hemos hecho así, dulcemente y esas cosas, pero a ti también te gusta hacerlo así como yo te digo, ¿verdad?

Tony se mordió el labio antes de contestar.

—Lo que sea con tal de que tú estés feliz, amor.

Peter lo miró directamente a los ojos. Los rostros de ambos lucían deliciosamente exhaustos.

—¿Te puedo seguir diciendo papi?

Tony lo besó en la frente.

—Tú puedes llamarme como a ti se te dé la gana.

Peter sonrió y poco a poco fue cerrando sus dulces y delicados ojos, al tiempo que pensaba que quizá y para mañana podría convencer al cuarentón de intentar algo más caliente y perverso, algo que lo involucrara atado e indefenso, a merced de las perversas manos de su papi… o quizá con un plug vibrador… o sólo quizá…


End file.
